peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Deleted Song 2: Masters of the Sea
Takes place before K. Rool and Skurvy ask for last requests. (K. Rool spoke up mockingly on Ash and NiGHTS’ “Good triumphs over evil” speech) K. Rool: (Mockingly) Ooh, we’re so scared of that speech. (Seriously) As if! Also, we decided while you were unconscious that we’ll not kill you. Instead, we’ll make you…. Us. (He laughs evilly as Ash, NiGHTS, Shadow, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck got shocked on what K. Rool, Skurvy, and the pirates’ plan is. K. Rool and Skurvy then gloated) K. Rool and Skurvy: We are the greatest villains of all time! (Short pause, then Shadow spoke up with a glare) Shadow: You wish. Skurvy: Oh, we’re wishing, alright! K. Rool: Little specks like you guys should just be seen and not heard. (K. Rool and Skurvy then turned to their crew) K. Rool: Help us out, guys! Skurvy: Hit it! (Then the pirates played their instruments) Flynn: Ooh, captain and admiral's singing some shanties. (Then K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew began singing) K. Rool: Here you are on a boat You're adrift You're afloat One might even say you're stuck Skurvy: Well I don't want to gloat But I would Like to note That you're in luck K. Rool and Skurvy: You've been saved by the reptiles That rule these waters So forget about Your friends and families Our mates, introduce us to them please Kremlings: Aye-aye, sirs! (Then they sing) Pirates: They're big and scary Elegant and scaly Feared inspiring years 'Til retiring Looting, stealing Flynn: Banana peeling Pirates: Undisputed masters of the sea James: Oh jeez. K. Rool and Skurvy: That's us Pirates: 'Tis them K. Rool and Skurvy: That's us Pirates: 'Tis them K. Rool and Skurvy: That's us Pirates: 'Tis them K. Rool and Skurvy: Okay, okay. K. Rool: We're reptilian pirate pioneers And these are my brave buccaneers Skurvy: And you're apparently Must be lost souls Pirates: Losers! Bebop: You're nobodies Rocksteady: You're stinky butts Shredder: And we owe our lives to our masters Krang: Just as long as he doesn't kill you Pirates: And you will owe them now (K. Rool and Skurvy chuckled wickedly) K. Rool: Oh, we won't surely kill them. Skurvy: (Grabbing Ash's face) Especially this twerp. Ash: (Pulling his face free) Hands off! (The pirates just scoffed casually) K. Rool: Anyway.... (The pirates resumed singing) K. Rool and Skurvy: Here we are on the ship On the verge of a huge conquest Krang: Come along with us Rocksteady: It'll be a synch Bebop: It'll be cool Shredder: That's good advice Pirates: In a world that's going under To survive, you must learn to plunder Skurvy: That's our field of expertise K. Rool: That's right. Pirates: They're the robbing, thieving.... Klang: We really should be leaving. Raz: Weapon throwing.... Ash: We really must get going. Squint: Cat slaying.... Meowth: (Nervously) Uh, I wish we could be staying. Pirates: Undisputed Uncontested Crocodile suited K. Rool and Skurvy: Yeah you guessed it Pirates: Masters of the sea Shadow: (Rolling his eyes) Oh, please. K. Rool and Skurvy: That's us Pirates: 'Tis them K. Rool and Skurvy: That's us Pirates: 'Tis them K. Rool and Skurvy: It's who? Pirates: It's you K. Rool and Skurvy: Just testing, we knew. (Then they concluded their song) K. Rool and Skurvy: It's us (Then the song ended) Flynn: Good shanty, sirs. NiGHTS: (Flatly and sarcastically) Nice song. Really. (Ignoring his flat sarcastic comment, K. Rool asked them sneeringly) K. Rool: (Sneeringly) Any last requests? And then the rest of the story continues…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies